Nuestro Futuro
by kawaii destruction
Summary: La historia se centra exactamente después de la muerte de Majin Boo, ya que Vegeta descubrió sus sentimientos ¿que pasará de ahora en adelante?


**NUESTRO FUTURO**

Este había sido un día muy agitado, lleno de emociones contrastantes. Era el día 10 de mayo del año 774, y ya eran las 6:00 p.m., el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks, viajaban en una nave piloteada por la mujer, iban de regreso a la Corporación después de una pequeña reunión para festejar que ese día había acabado una pesadilla que parecía eterna, la mayor amenaza que jamás les hubiera tocado, y la que más los hizo sufrir: El Demonio Majin Boo. Trunks estaba dormido en la parte de atrás de la nave, todavía se podía ver el templo, no hacía mucho que habían despegado. Vegeta iba de copiloto, los dos estaban muy callados, él solo miraba el paisaje de brazos cruzados, pensativo. Bulma tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía borrar.

-(por fin se acabó... nunca me había parecido tan larga una insignificante semana...) - pensó el príncipe

Bulma posó su mano en la pierna de Vegeta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, miró la mano de su mujer y luego miró su rostro, se veía muy feliz. No había necesidad de que dijeran algo, todo había quedado dicho cuando Vegeta suspiró con un dejo de paz. Bulma quitó su mano para seguir conduciendo. Y para romper el hielo comentó

-Videl y Gohan hacen una muy bonita pareja ¿no te parece? -

-mmm –contestó en su tono más desinteresado-

-yo creo que pronto tendremos boda. Videl siempre supo que Gohan no estaba muerto, en el paraíso siempre se mantuvo optimista y nos levantó el ánimo a Milk y a mi, hasta a Dabura.

-¿a Dabura? –preguntó extrañado

-si, bueno... es que como a él no lo podían mandar al infierno como castigo ya que el mundo de las tinieblas es casi lo mismo, lo mandaron al paraíso... ja ja ja ja, ahora solo de recordar que... ja ja ja Dabura ja ja ja ja

-¿qué? -

-es que... ja ja ja... fue muy chistoso ver al "Rey de las Tinieblas" ja ja ja ja sembrando florecitas ja ja ja y diciendo cursilerías , debiste verlo Vegeta-

-debió haber sido patético –se imaginó sin dejar la seriedad-

-si, no te imaginas cuánto- después los envolvió el silencio, nadie habló por otro rato, hasta que otra vez Bulma decidió hablar- Oye Vegeta, dime algo¿cómo fue que decidiste fusionarte con Goku? es que simplemente no lo entiendo, tu siempre lo has aborrecido ¿te obligó? - una tocesilla nerviosa acompañó el sonrojo del príncipe

-eeeeh... prefiero no hablar de eso-

-bueno... te entiendo... solo una pregunta más -

-¿otra? no tengo ánimo para contestar tu interrogatorio -

-solo una, te lo prometo-

-agh -gruñó- está bien...- la mujer sonrió y esperó unos segundos

-¿me extrañaste? –le preguntó tiernamente

-¿qué?- se incomodó

-dime -

-que preguntas más tontas haces -

-Vegeta... solo quiero saber si me extrañaste -

-Bulma tu sabes perfectamente que yo no soy como los estúpidos humanos que se dejan llevar por... cursilerías y... sentimientos...– en ese momento recordó perfectamente las palabras que dijo en el Planeta Sagrado cuando Goku peleaba contra Majin Boo: "..._parece ser que finalmente he comprendido que en mi corazón hay un poco de sentimientos que suelen tener los humanos_..." mientras recordaba a su mujer e hijo, volteó la cara hacia otro lado, distrayéndose con la vista de las montañas

-si, ya lo sé, tu corazón es frío y sin sentimientos- repitió como si fuera la letra de una canción muy sonada -solo quería saber si me habías extrañado. Cualquiera pensaría que después de estos años podrías llegar a sentir algo por mi– reclamó un poco molesta, aunque más bien desilusionada. Vegeta volteó a verla, quería decirle lo que había reflexionado, pero algo se lo impedía, su orgullo. Se quedo unos momentos cavilando la posibilidad de contarle o no su descubrimiento-

-(no es muy mi estilo, pero tengo que decirle... algo ¿pero como?)- meditó consigo mismo

-solo quería que supieras que yo te extrañé con toda mi alma...– titubeó un poco, pero terminó la frase -...por que te amo –se sonrojó, no era una frase que le dijera a menudo, más bien nunca se la decía -Vegeta sintió que el corazón le latió con violencia, Bulma siempre había sido muy cariñosa, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos.

-aa... yo..- titubeó sintiéndose torpe, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar en esa situación

-y no me digas que deje las cursilerías ¿entendido? - no supo qué contestar. El siempre había sabido como NO decir lo que sentía... pero a estas alturas ¿cómo aprendería a decirlas? Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla y dejar que el silencio tranquilizara los ánimos.

* * *

* * *

Un rato después, Bulma volteó la cabeza para ver a su hijo que dormía tranquilamente, con su cabello lila tapándole la cara. Vegeta no había dejado de mirarla, y volteó a la dirección en la que ella lo hacía cuando la vio sonreír.

-mi chiquito... todo lo que tuvo que pasar– Bulma buscó el botón del piloto automático, pero no se activó. Su intención era ir a abrazar a su hijo, arrullarlo, ser todo lo cariñosa que puede llegar a ser una madre -¡Demonios! Cuando llegue a la casa compondré esta cosa– dijo molesta. Vegeta vio a Trunks rascándose la nariz y durmiendo placenteramente

-es cierto, ese mocoso ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas estos últimos días– a su mente vinieron las imágenes de cuando estaba peleando contra el Majin Boo gordo. Vegeta curveó levemente la boca -tu ve con él, yo manejo-

-¡¿Qué?!– la confusión se apoderó de ella

-no hagas que me arrepienta-

-no, no– dijo la chica sonriéndole feliz, enseguida se pasó para atrás y fue a donde estaba su hijo. Vegeta tomó los controles y piloteó. Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver a Bulma acomodándole la cobija a Trunks, acariciándole la cara y sus manitas, y luego dándole un beso lleno de amor

-si lo sigues tratando así se va a hacer débil -

-ay, cállate Vegeta... es mi hijo y yo sé como lo trato... pobrecito... tan chiquito y ya tuvo que vivir todo esto– Vegeta calló al comprender que de todas formas no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Bulma, movió la cabeza negando y miró al frente, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la Corporación. De pronto, escuchó la voz de Bulma entonando una canción.

-(es fuerte su lazo con el mocoso. Debió de haber sufrido mucho... ahora recuerdo el grito que pegó cuando se enteró que yo estaba muerto)– sintió algo incómodo al recordar ese grito desgarrador -(creo que eso fue lo último que vi antes de que el inútil de Enma me llamara) –torció un poco la boca y decidió algo... -agárrate de donde puedas, vamos a dar un giro -

-¿como?– Bulma todavía no comprendía la orden cuando sintió la nave virar hacia otra dirección, como no pudo agarrarse, terminó en el suelo, de cara al piso. En cuanto pudo, se levantó y fue muy enojada al asiento de Vegeta.

-te dije que te agarraras -

-por tu culpa me pegué en la pierna, mira– se subió la falda y le enseñó un rasponcito que se hizo en el muslo

-no hagas eso, cúbrete-

-¿y eso a qué viene¿quién me va a ver Kamisama?- se burló

-el enano verde no me preocupa, pero ese viejito del planeta Supremo... y luego con esa esfera de cristal... grrr... ¡Supremo Kaioh Sama¡más te vale que no hayas visto eso! –amenazó al cielo con un puño cerrado . Bulma miró hacia donde su marido amenazaba

-¿te refieres a ese viejito que los acompañaba? Antes de irse me preguntó si yo era Bulma y me dijo que Goku le había prometido unas fotos mías ¿por qué será? -

-¡ESE KAKAROTTOOOOO! - gritó a todo pulmón

-shhh… vas a despertar a Trunks –le recordó a Vegeta, pero al niño como buen saiyajin, nada, ni un bombazo, lo despertaría. Mientras Vegeta le recordaba la familia a Kakarotto, Bulma lo volteó a ver, de pronto comprendió lo que pasaba. Sonrió halagada ante los celos del saiyajin, y se escapó una pequeña risa, se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y continuó sonriendo mientras veía a Vegeta.

-¿y ahora que te pasa? - preguntó molesto

-nada...- puso su mano en la pierna de Vegeta, y lo acarició con cariño -realmente te extrañé– se acercó más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego con sus labios recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja y se lo lamió un poco, mientras con su mano comenzaba a jugar por todo su cuerpo. Vegeta con la voz entrecortada trató de decirle:

-me estás distrayen-do– Bulma sabía perfectamente los "puntos débiles de Vegeta"

-ssh... vas a despertar a Trunks- jugueteó con él

-¿yo? Pero si tu eres la que me está... –trató de seguir conduciendo mientras Bulma lo abrazaba y le robaba un intenso beso. Vegeta trató de mantener bien la nave pero no podía quitarse a Bulma, tampoco podía ver por donde iba y lo peor es que ese beso le estaba gustando más de la cuenta. Por fin Bulma se decidió a dejarlo y se volvió a sentar, con una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura. Esperó que Vegeta la regañara o le dijera algo, pero no hizo nada en absoluto, al contrario, por unos momentos, Bulma pudo distinguir algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro de su príncipe, él siguió manejando como si nada, a Bulma esto le pareció raro, pero pensó que sería mejor, para no arruinar el magnifico momento. Minutos después, aterrizaron en una isla, a simple vista desértica.

-ya llegamos, despierta a Trunks- ordenó ya recuperado su tono habitual

-¿en donde estamos? -

-en una isla, haz lo que te digo, o se hará tarde -

-¿tarde para qué? -

-¿podrías hacer lo que te digo por lo menos una vez en tu vida? -

-mmm... está bien- Bulma fue por Trunks que seguía durmiendo a moco tendido y lo llamó suavemente- Trunks... Trunks... ya llegamos hijo... levántate

-¿eh? - preguntó adormilado el niño

-vamos Trunks, levántate-

-¿ya llegamos mamá? -

-así es hijo - el pequeño guerrero dio un gran bostezo

-¿ya llegamos a la casa¿puedo ir a jugar con Goten? -

-no hijo, tu papá nos trajo a una isla, no sé por qué... oye... -se sorprendió- ¿quieres ir a jugar con Goten? –Trunks asintió inocentemente- pero si lo acabas de ver, hace menos de una hora que estaban jugando en el Templo Sagrado

-ah... es verdad...- recordó -¿puedo ir? -

-ay Trunks... no tienes remedio-

-bueno, ya iré mañana- respondió resignado -¿por qué mi papá nos trajo a una isla? -

-no sé, vamos, hay que darnos prisa– Bulma agarró de la mano a su hijo y bajaron de la nave. Miraron a su alrededor, era una isla de corales muy grande, y hermosa, habían montañas verdes y llenas de vida -¿en donde estará tu padre?– se preguntó absorta por la maravilla de ver colores tan fastuosos

-está por allá–

-¿en donde no lo veo¿tu puedes verlo?-

-está en esa cueva... siento su ki- Trunks se echó a correr mientras Bulma se descalzaba y encapsulaba la nave

-¿qué tendrá planeado Vegeta?– se preguntó. Fue a la cueva y entró expectante, no podía ver nada más allá de su nariz-¿Trunks¿Vegeta?

-por aquí estamos mamá-

-¿en donde? No veo nada-

-por aquí, date prisa– Bulma sintió los brazos de Vegeta tocar su cintura– no te vayas a perder, ponte atrás de mi– Bulma abrazó por la espalda a Vegeta y se pegó mucho a él, disfrutando el m omento, aunque confundida

-(que raro está Vegeta) Trunks no te vayas a perder, mejor toma mi mano, hijo.

-estoy bien mamá, estoy agarrado de la mano de mi papá-

-¡¡QUEEE?!-

-de veras... ¿verdad papá?-

-...si-

-¿V-Vegeta¿te sientes mal¿te pasa algo? -preguntó alarmada, seguramente había pescado alguna enfermedad extraña

-ah, ya cállate No hagas un escándalo-

-bueno es que... tu nunca... nunca te habías portado así Vegeta, ni siquiera lo habías abrazado nunca-

-no mamá... te equivocas... mi papá me abrazó cuando...– se quedó callado sin completar la frase, recordando lo que había pasado-

-¿cuándo qué hijo?- El corazón de la mujer latía con fuerza, tal vez comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida con el saiyajin

-nada... olvídalo– Vegeta sintió que el niño le tomó con más firmeza la mano. Bulma prefirió no seguir preguntando, comprendió que podría ser incómodo para los dos. Después de caminar un rato, se pudo ver a lo lejos una pequeña luz

- ya falta poco- anunció Vegeta

-¿a dónde vamos?- no recibió respuesta, caminaron un poco hasta que por fin llegaron a la salida de la cueva. Bulma se deslumbró y cerró los ojos mientras escondía su cabeza en la espalda de Vegeta, Trunks también se deslumbró y se talló un poco los ojos- no hay tiempo, hay que darnos prisa, Bulma ¿quieres dejar de abrazarme ? -le pidió bruscamente, aunque no se había quejado antes-

-no, no quiero– contestó para hacerlo enojar

-vamos. Trunks, tu sígueme, yo llevaré a tu madre. Vegeta cargó a Bulma en sus brazos y emprendieron el vuelo. Pronto, se vieron volando entre unas rocas gigantescas que eran divididas por un riachuelo que se formaba por una cascada. Gotas de agua los salpicaban en su recorrido Bulma abrazó más fuerte a Vegeta. Trunks voló entusiasmado haciendo piruetas, los tres pasaron por una cortina de agua, por lo que acabaron mojados.

-aaah Vegeta mira por donde vas, ya me empapé toda, espero que este vestido no se encoja-

-no creo que pueda encogerse más o parecería cinturón más que vestido-

-ash eres imposible –se quejó enojada mientras se acomodaba el vestido- ¿por qué no aprendes a tratarme con delicadeza? –al sentir la velocidad que de pronto tomó Vegeta, no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a su cuello y cerrar fuertemente lo ojos -hace mucho frío –dijo Bulma al sentir el aire en su ropa mojada- ¿tu no tienes frío?

-no, tu calor corporal es agradable-

-ay Vegeta -comentó conmovida- cuando te lo propones dices cosas muy bonitas

-(¿qué¿qué dije?) –se preguntó. Bulma se acurrucó más al saiyajin, besando su cuello, mientras acariciaba su mejilla- bien, ya llegamos. Trunks allá adelante

-si papá –contestó el hijo aterrizando en la arena. Vegeta descendió y dejo en el suelo a Bulma. Los tres miraron al frente, se trataba de la puesta de sol

-Vegeta- Exclamó Bulma en voz baja, mientras un color rojizo les cubría los rostros

-¡que bonito paisaje papá! Parece que el sol esta muy cerca ¿lo puedo tocar?

-sol está muy lejos de aquí, solo con una nave de tu madre podrías ir allá y te aseguro que no te va a gustar estar cerca-

-¿en serio¿cómo sabes tanto papá?-

-mejor hay que sentarnos a disfrutar de esto ¿no? Después te explicaré todo hijo-

-¿puedo ir a la orilla del mar?-

-si anda, pero no te vayas a mojar porque te puedes enfermar –Trunks corrió a la orilla y se sentó en la arena, feliz de ver tan de cerca el sol

-¿se puede saber cuando vas a dejar de sobreprotegerlo?- preguntó un poco molesto

-mmm... no lo sé... déjame pensarlo... tal vez cuando TU pases más tiempo con él- Vegeta gruñó -solo te pido que pases más tiempo con él, no sólo en sus entrenamientos si no que platiquen, te intereses en sus cosas ¿qué pasaría si aparece un enemigo aún más poderoso que Majin Boo y nos mata? Ni tu ni yo podríamos revivir con ayuda de las Esferas del Dragón, y él a su corta edad se quedaría huérfano– Bulma y Vegeta vieron a su hijo que se divertía imitando a un cangrejo, hasta que el cangrejo le dio en la nariz con sus pinzas -¿y si a mí me pasara algo? Tu tendrías que hacerte cargo de él-

-eso no lo permitiría-

-¿y entonces con quien crees que se quedaría Trunks? - replicó enojada

-no me refiero a eso, yo no permitiría que te pasara nada ni a ti ni al niño-

-¿en serio?-

-...si-

-entonces... eso quiere decir que... ¿te importamos? Aunque sea un poco...- él no supo que contestar, Bulma se le quedó viendo esperando una respuesta, pero como no llegaba, interpretó el silencio.

-yo siempre te he aceptado tal y como eres, con todos tus defectos y todas tus virtudes, y sabes que nunca te pedí alguna muestra de amor o algún sentimiento para entregarme a ti sin reservas ¿sabes por qué? -Vegeta negó con la cabeza- Pues por que me enamoré de ti mucho antes de que te fueras a vivir a la Corporación Cápsula. Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi, en el planeta Nameku... cuando me amenazaste de muerte ¿te acuerdas?– sonrió al recordar -creo que soy masoquista– Vegeta también recordó la primera vez que la vio- Y después de todo este tiempo, tampoco voy a exigirte que me correspondas, solo quiero que sepas cuanto te amo y que estés seguro de que jamás, jamás, me arrepentiré de hacerlo.

-mujer... eh... Bulma -decidió que aquel era el mejor momento para hablar, total, se prometió que al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad -yo comprendí algo hoy... ¡demonios! Sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras... y seguramente nunca te lo voy a decir así que tendrás que conformarte con imaginártelo.

-Vegeta ¿eso quiere decir que tu...?- preguntó esperanzada-

-ya te lo dije, tendrás que imaginártelo-

-Vegeta –susurró conmovida al comprender el significado, en los años que tenían juntos había aprendido a descifrar el código Vegeta, se arrojó a sus brazos, comenzó a besarlo mostrándole todo lo que sentía por él, mientras unas lágrimas que no hubiera querido que salieran, recorrían sus mejillas. Vegeta la besó de la misma forma, pasaron varios minutos así, tendidos en la arena, hasta que una personita los interrumpió

-¡yac¿por qué hacen eso¿a caso quieren traumarme?– los dos se separaron al oír a su hijo, un poco avergonzados, entonces se dieron cuenta de que el cielo ya estaba totalmente oscuro y las estrellas comenzaban a asomarse

-¡dios mío¡ya es de noche¿qué hora será? No se donde perdí mi reloj-

-apenas son las 7:30-

-¿cómo sabes?

-si miras las estrellas y su posición sabrás-

-wow papá cada día me sorprendes más¿sabes mucho del espacio?-

-hijo, ya te conté una vez que antes tu padre viajaba mucho en busca de planetas-

-¿le contaste eso?- preguntó el príncipe

-tranquilo, solo le dije que los conquistabas, pero no le dije lo que hacias con sus habitantes– murmuró en voz baja

-yo quiero ser igual de inteligente y de fuerte que tú papá-

-¿a si? Pues tendrás que entrenar mucho para eso... aunque lo de las estrellas te lo puedo enseñar una noche-

-¡¡siii¡gracias papá! Voy a impresionar a Goten con eso– Bulma observó con atención la conversación que tenían padre e hijo, esbozó una gran sonrisa

-(me doy cuenta que Vegeta tiene aún muchas sorpresas escondidas) ¿no creen que ya es hora de irnos?-

-yo ya tengo mucha hambre-

-pues entonces abre la cápsula de la nave y prepárala, esta vez tu manejarás

-ok- respondió contento

-¿sabe manejar la nave? - preguntó algo sorprendido

-¡claro! Por algo es hijo mío, ha heredado mi inteligencia, no dudo que algún día sea el presidente de toda la Corporación Cápsula– se irguió orgullosa. Mientras Trunks preparaba la nave, Bulma y Vegeta se levantaron de la arena. Bulma buscó la mano de Vegeta y la apretó fuertemente.

-¿cómo conocías esta isla tan hermosa? Ni siquiera yo que prácticamente he viajado por todo el mundo sabía de su existencia-

-a veces vengo a esta isla-

-ya veo... ¿aquí pasaste esos casi cuatro meses después de... lo de Cell?– preguntó con tacto

-si– contestó tras una pausa, no le gustaba recordar aquel episodio de su vida. En aquel lugar estuvo mucho tiempo meditando, sin hacer otra cosa, casi no comía, no entrenaba, no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que pasara en el mundo, aunque a veces iba en secreto a la Corporación solo para ver cómo estaban ellos. Curiosidad, se repetía. Durante ese tiempo recordaba cada minuto de cada hora de todos los días a Kakarotto, ese imbécil de Kakarotto, que no le había importado en lo absoluto haberlo humillado sacrificando su vida para salvarlo a él.

-es mejor no recordar cosas del pasado, ahora somos más felices ¿no? Bueno, por lo menos yo si...- divagó -¿qué tienes?- le preguntó al verlo agitar negativamente la cabeza mientras veía la arena -Desde que llegaron del Planeta Supremo te noto muy extraño-

-trato de acostumbrarme-

-¿a que?-

-como siempre, haces demasiadas preguntas-

-bueno, es que quiero saber qué te preocupa-

-ya no me preocupa nada, es solo que hoy a sido un día muy duro-

-si, me imagino-

-¡Ya está la nave! -grito a todo pulmón su hijo

-bueno, entonces vámonos– los dos caminaron por la arena, Bulma se sentía muy feliz, hoy era un día especial, Vegeta por su lado se sentía algo extraño, un poco incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortado

-(tal vez no es tan malo bajar la guardia de vez en cuando)– pensaba mientras se subían a la nave. Ahí estaba Trunks sintiéndose muy importante piloteando por primera vez una nave de verdad

-muy bien, agárrense por que ya vamos a despegar-

-cariño¿no quieres que te ayude?- ofreció cariñosamente su madre

-¡no mamá! Yo puedo solo, no necesito que me ayudes –dijo al más puro estilo de su padre

-bueno, ya quedó claro de quien es hijo– suspiró Bulma volteando a ver a Vegeta que sonrió al ver la posición de su hijo- muy bien, Trunks, te voy a dejar solito para ver cómo lo haces.

-¡prepárense para despegar¡Goten se va a morir de la envidia cuando le cuente! Ji ji ji ji.

-más vale prepararnos, me voy a poner mi armadura y un casco-

-ay que malo eres Vegeta-

-por lo menos será mejor que cuando tu manejas-

Así comenzaba una nueva etapa en la vida de la familia de la Corporación Cápsula.

**FIN**


End file.
